Interrupted
by Miru-Meow
Summary: Sharon and Andy were having a great time together, until someone interrupted them.


_**Author's note: Okay, so this is my first fanficfic. EVER! I'd like to dedicate this fic to tales-of-imaginations, who helped me a lot! I don't think I could have done this without you, sweetie, so thank you :) Please excuse any grammar mistake, I'm not a native english speaker :D **__**Anyway, please review it, I really want to know what you guys think! **_And the song they danced to is "That's Amore" by Frank Sinatra :)

* * *

_**Interrupted** _

They had a lovely time at the small Italian restaurant near the beach. Andy has always known about that place, the owner being a good family friend that his parents had known from way back in Italy. He likes it because it's warm and welcoming . The place isn't too big to draw a crowd in, but enough to get lovers cozy and romantic, especially with the dim lights that settled in the space. He had never taken any of the girls he dated to this place, only because he could never imagine any of them loving it and the Sicilian flare in every corner of the restaurant. He did bring Sharon with him, because the romantic in his head told him, "She will look beautiful underneath the warm light, and she will sway with you so well when youconvince her to dance." He talked her into a dance, even though she refused at first, saying that someone could see them, but as soon as they reached the dance floor, those thoughts were long forgotten. All she could think about were Andy's hands, one at the small of her back while the other was holding her left hand and kissing its knuckles. Suddenly, they both were in a different place, where they felt comfortable sharing a small place. Andy held her close against him, feeling her head lean down against his shoulder. He led them into a slow sway, dancing to the rhythm of "That's Amore" playing in the background.

_When the stars make you drool_

_Just like a pasta fazool, that's amore_

_When you dance down the street_

_With a cloud at your feet, you're in love_

Sharon moved closer to him, her right clinging on the same shoulder where her head laid. He was pleasantly warm against the cool breeze of the beach wind. Little did she know that Andy was marveling at the scent of her hair, breathing all of her in as they glide along the dance floor. When the music stopped, they were still moving, keeping the rhythm,not wanting to let go of each other. After they realized that they were the last ones on the dance floor and that everyone was glancing towards them, they decided to return to their table. God, she looked so beautiful, he thought.

"Lieutenant, I do believe you're staring." she said in a playful tone.

"Well, Captain, I can't help it. You look ravishing tonight." he answered while reaching for her hand and locking his fingers with hers.

Sharon slowly reached across the table, touching his arm and tugging him close to whisper in his ear, "This place is awfully nice, but can you get the bill and then let's get out of here?"

They walked out of the restaurant when the cold breeze hit her skin. The only thing that was keeping her warm was Andy's arm draped around her waist. She suddenly felt his arm leaving her waist, his body moving slightly away from hers. Sharon found herself shivering and wanting to reach out for him. But as soon as she looked up, she saw him taking off his jacket and gently placing it on her shoulders.

Andy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to his car.

He opened the passenger door and she got in, but not before bringing his lips to hers and kissing him deeply. He parted her lips with his, deepening the kiss.

They just stood there, kissing like a couple of teenagers in the moonlight, as Sharon whispered against his lips "We should probably go now."

"Yes" he answered, his voice raspy. He closed her door and walked to the driver's seat.

When they arrived at her place, she was still humming that song that was playing while they danced.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore-" he started to sing along with her.

"Andy-" she began, but was cut off.

"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore-"

"Aaandy-" she said between giggles, but he didn't stop.

"Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing "Vita bella.""

She couldn't contain her laughter anymore."Andy stop! You're ruining the song!"

"What do you mean?" he began, trying to sound offended, but failing miserably.

"Do I need to remind you that I was a member of the church's choir and-"

Suddenly her lips were on his, hot and sweet.

"Are you trying to make me shut up?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"Mhmm" she hummed in response, closing her lips around his once more.

"Well, it's definitely working."

"Just shut up already and kiss me!" she demanded.

Andy didn't need any further encouragement. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. His kiss was slow at first, but it got more and more passionate. He placed one last kiss on her lips and then started trailing kisses down her jaw, along her neck and finally reaching her collarbone. Sharon felt her body trembling and let out a long moan before pulling him towards the couch.

She guided them through the living room, bodies pressed hard against each other, lips still pressed against each other.

"The kid?" he asked, trying to catch his breath, while he laid her on the couch and brought himself on top of her.

"At a friend's house." she replied with a smirk, before wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard.

Andy's hand travelled up her thigh until it reached her waist and slowly slid it under her shirt, caressing her skin.

"A-Andy" she started, her voice raspy "you're vibrating"

"Yes, I know. And you're the one to blame for that" he said while his hand reached her breast and slowly started massaging it.

"N-No. I mean seriously. Your phone is vibrating."

Andy let out a loud groan before reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"It's Provenza" he said in a grumpy voice.

He huffed before answering the phone. "What do you want?"

"Aren't we in a good mood tonight!" Provenza said, his voice sarcastic, as usual.

"Just say what you have to say or I'll hang up!"

"Did I interrupt something?"

Sharon, slightly annoyed and tired of waiting for Andy to end the call, started to suck and nibble on his earlobe, which she knew was his soft spot.

A small moan escaped his lips, which didn't go unnoticed.

"OH MY GOD! You're with someone! I knew it! So tell me, who is she? Wait, wait, don't tell me. We'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now we have a murder. I'll text you the details. And hurry up, Taylor's already here." The older man hung up and texted him the details.

"Let me see." Sharon took Andy's phone and read the text, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"You know," she said while flipping him over and straddling his hips, her fingers finding his belt and starting to unbuckle it, "this place is like 45 minutes away from your apartment, but it's only 5 minutes away from mine."

"Hmm, you know, you're actually right" he said while capturing her lips in a heated kiss "and that gives us 40 minutes to finish what we started."

They both smiled at each other, trying to get rid of their clothes without actually ripping them.

He could get there a bit later, Andy thought while Sharon was peppering kisses on his bare chest, the guy was dead anyway.

* * *

_**So this was it. My first fic. Please review. It would really mean the world to me :D *runs off and hides beneath a pillow***_


End file.
